Fun, Games and Giant Robots
by Dark Nyx
Summary: The BeybladeBreakers are transported to gundam wing world! (Kai/Rei) ppl fall in love and now BABIES!!! read to find out!
1. it starts

Prologue 

~*~ Fun, Games and Giant Robots ~*~ 

* * *

"Shut up! You stupid joker baby." Kai yelled at Tyson. "No you shut up!" Tyson yelled back. Ray shook his head and rubbed his temples. This was the third time today that Tyson and Kai were fighting. Max sighed. "Here we go again." He told Ray smiling, who smiled back. "Yeah, for the one millionth time." Ray exaggerated. "I'm going out, ok?" "Okay, but come home soon, Ray?" the blonde boy asked his friend. Ray forced a smile. "Sure Max. I will, when the fight's over call me on my cell, k?" Max looked at Ray and then Kai and Tyson who were pulling each other's hair and sighed. "Alright I'll try too." The blonde sat cross legged on some cushions as he watched the fight continue. 

"Kenny, Dizzy I'm going out for a little while, take care of things here, okay? Bye!" Ray quickly told the small boy and his loud and hyper bit beast. "Alright Ray! Have fun doing whatever you do. Wait! Ray is there a girl we don't know about?" Dizzy asked the White Tiger who blushed. "No Dizzy, there is no girl." He answered. "Are you sure? You know you are very good looking. The cat like eyes and cool hair plus that gorgeous smile. I could go on and on." Dizzy flattered Ray. "Dizzy!" Kenny scolded. "Stop now!" "Why?" The carefree laptop asked. "Because we should be concentrating on getting more data on the other teams entering this tournament." Kenny answered as he straightened his glasses. "Aren't you a computer, I mean bit beast?" Ray asked the laptop. "Hey! Just because I'm a machine doesn't mean that I'm not a woman." Dizzy snapped. "Can't a bit beast be normal every now and then?" Ray bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry Dizzy." He apologized. "That was very rude of me." Dizzy hyped up. "You're so sweet. If I had hands I would pinch your cheeks" She squealed. Ray blushed even more "You're cool too. For a laptop I mean." He replied. "Well I better being going now. Good luck on your data search!" he said quickly before he ran out the door.

* * *

In Gundam Wing World… 

"Ah… It is complete! It's beautiful! Just gorgeous like you Duo!" Quatre said as he analyzed his creation. He was standing in front of a large, blue hole that was mysteriously floating in mid air. "Duo don't you think?" he asked. "Yeah cool." Duo Maxwell answered. He was highly bored. He had already bugged Wufei and Heero out of their minds today. There was nothing to do. _Wonder what Q-man plans to do with that thing _he thought to himself.

* * *

Ray loved to walk in the rain. It had been raining all day. Small, clear drops of water fell on Ray as he walked, dripping of his hair and clothes. The cold made shivers run down his spine and gave him goose bumps all over his healthy well shaped body. He didn't mind though. Growing up in the mountains had it's toll on a kid walking in the rain was one of them. People found Ray fascinating, he was a very calm boy who looked before he leaped. His hazel cat eyes was one of the things people found interesting about him. Other things included his hair, clothes and physical abilities[1], but he never minded. He was a White Tiger from birth it was the way he was born and was brought up. He had also been part of the White Tiger beyblading team, he quit though even if they wanted him to stay. He cared about his ex-teammates, all of them but they just didn't live up to his needs as a blader. This was his time to think and reflect on what he has done in his life. Joining the Blade Breakers was one of the best decisions he had ever made. Even if some members of the team were arrogant. He had grown to respect and adjust to them. 

Back where Tyson and Kai were having their argument…

Max sighed, it was time to split them up again. "Okay off each other you two." He tried to say between clenched teeth. Tyson let go of Kai and focused on Max. "Where did Ray go?" he asked between pants for breath, sweat dripping down his forehead. Kai glared at Max "Yes, where is he?" he asked. "He went out in to the rain he didn't tell me where he was going though." Max tried to answer all he could. Tyson sighed "That's just like Ray to leave without telling us." [2] Tyson said as he brushed his fingers though his hair. Kai looked at him and frowned "You're not going after him." he stated firmly. "Why not?" Tyson asked. "Because you Ray already did his practice for the day and now you have too." He answered not loosing his firm tone. "Fine." Tyson slouched as he made his way outside. Max stared at Kai for a second before climbing the spiral stairs that lead to the room he Tyson and Kenny shared. "Oh Kai when will you learn what goes around come around." He whispered to him self, forgetting that he had to call Ray. 

* * *

In Gundam Wing World…

"I'm ready to do this, Duo!" Quatre squealed excitedly. "Uh huh." Duo replied bored out of his mind. "Let's see what you can do!" Quatre said sounding more like a mad scientist than a sweet rich kid. "Here we go…"

* * *

Notes-

[1] Ray has the ability to jump of mountains and can do other neat stunts with the greatest of easy.

[2] Ray ran off once very early in the series after he lost his bit beast, Driger. He couldn't make up his mind about which team he wanted to be on. He thought the Blade Breakers only wanted him because he had a powerful bitbeast. But later found out that wasn't true and chose the Blade Breakers. ^^ Ray's so smart. 

Ray: Umm… why are you writing this?

GF: Because I wanna and I'm gonna.

Tyson: She a girl there's no telling what she can do.

Max: I think she's nice.

GF: Okay…umm… Max your nice too. Tyson women don't bite, well most women. 

Kai: Stupid joker babies. You're all a bunch of dumb kids.

GF: Whatever. Please Review, feedback is wanted! C&C PLEASE? 

* * *


	2. they meet

Gundam Wing and Beyblade X-over 

By Glass Fyre 

"RAY!" Tyson screamed at the top of his lungs. "Wait for me!" Ray looked back at the boy who followed him and smiled. Tyson looked at the other teen who was grinning at him. "Fine. But next time tell me that you want to come so I can wait for you at home and not feel guilty 'bout leaving you behind. Understand?" Ray asked Tyson in a serious tone his smile vanished. Tyson nodded as he came to stand beside Ray. "OK!" Tyson said perking up again. They were walking near the mountains of the Himalayas. It was ironic that this was Ray's favorite place on earth and they were here for another Beyblade tournament. They had also been given a house for the tournament was over 3 months long. Ray sighed "If Kai caught you here do you know what he would do, Tyson?" Ray questioned. "Umm… lemme think… he would kill me for following you and then kill you for letting me come along. Is that right answer?" Tyson tried to answer Ray's question right. Ray's smile came back as he looked at the look on Tyson's face. "Yes, your right." He replied. "YAY!" Tyson squealed. "I don't think so." A voice called out. "K-Kai?" Tyson stuttered. "Yes me, and you were supposed to stay at home and practice. And no I won't just kill you I also give you a first class trip off the team." A blue-haired boy with marks on his face jamp from the top of a cliff. "And as for you Ray, I'm gonna go easy on you. 'Cause it's not your fault that he followed you, so that means you can go home." Ray smiled " Hey Kai! You know you're not our mother, we can take care of ourselves. You don't have to punish us. Or try to punish us." Ray told his team leader, ponytail swaying in the wind. Tyson admired Ray; he was not just a friend but a very brave and confident young beyblader. "Whatever." Kai said about Ray last comment. "But someone has to watch you joker babies." "That's ok. We can take care of our selves." Ray assured Kai. "Sure you can. I really believe that child that you have following you is capable of taking care of himself." Kai said pointing at Tyson. Ray's catlike eyes glared angrily at Kai. Tyson looked angry too. "I'm not a child! I'm just young at heart." He snapped at Kai. Kai looked at the other boy as if he were amused. Ray finally got annoyed "KAI! SHUT THE HELL UP! TYSON MAYBE LIKE A KID BUT YOU SHOULD STILL GIVE HIM SOME RESPECT! AND AT THAT YOU SHOULD TO ALL OF US! YOU'RE NOT THE KING OF THE WORLD! SO IF I WERE YOU I WOULD JUST SHUT UP!" Ray yelled at Kai at the top of his lungs. That was the time Max and Kenny decided to show up. "Hey guys!" Max called to them. "Salutations to all." Kenny greeted the other boys. Ray still looked enraged. Tyson smiled at them "Dudes!" he yelled as he tackled his two friends. Kai looked at them. "Stupid joker babies." Was his last comment before the sky above them turn a dark shade of blue replacing the gray that was there earlier. It looked like a giant black hole had just formed in the sky. All five boys stared in shock as five metal claws grabbed them. Tyson struggled, pain flowing through his body. Ray could feel the circulation in his body slow down and his veins swell up. Kai couldn't breath; his wind pipe felt like it was about to be crushed by one giant metal finger. "ARGHH!" Max screamed as he saw his world turning black. Kenny closed his eyes saying his prayers silently as if expecting to die…

?º¤ ~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~ ¤º¿

"Quatre why are you doing this?" a very bored Duo Maxwell asked his blonde Arab friend. "I would like to see what other dimensions there are. And I could make a great scientific discovery." The gifted Arab told his braided friend. "Sure. Right. Whatever you say Q-dude." Duo said as he played with his long brown braid showing signs of the boredom he was feeling. "Duo I'm gonna need your help now" Quatre said as he grabbed all five of his giant claws and handed three to Duo. "Fine. What do I do with these thingers?" the violet eyed boy asked. "You pull when I tell you. Ok now pull." Duo shrugged and started to pull on all three claws. They pulled with all the Gundam pilot might. Quatre finally got something to come out of the porthole that he had created. To his surprise it was a small boy with short brown hair and glasses. Duo then pulled out two things out from Quatre's port them also being kids. One with bluish hair wearing a base ball cap. The other having catlike features, long ponytail, wearing oriental style clothing. After another two minutes of pulling both Gundam pilots got another kid. Duo's last catch was a cute blonde boy with orange overalls. Quatre looked at his new discovery he had blue hair and marks on his face. "Quatre they're a buncha kids." Duo said as he looked over each of the kids for serious injury. Luckily they were all fine just under shock. "This wasn't supposed to happen" Quatre started to panic. "We have to get them to medical." Duo said as he quickly got up and pushed a button. "We need medical in section X432HW. Hurry it's an emergency." 

? º¤ ~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~ ¤º¿

After about 3 hours the first of the five young boys awoke. His catlike hazel eyes fluttered open. His hand went to rub his head. He was feeling as if he had been blacked out. "Hey! You're up! Hi!" an unfamiliar voice greeted him. He looked to the direction the voice was coming from. He saw a boy with a slim lean figure, he also had long, brown hair tied back in a braid. They boy was also wearing a black muscle shirt and denim cargo jeans. His deep violet eyes glaring right into ray's hazel ones. "Where am I?" Ray asked the pain in his head not ceasing. "Head hurts huh? Don't worry it'll go away in a few minutes. By the way my names Duo, Duo Maxwell." The violet eyed boy introduced him self. "And you're at the L2 colony." "I'm Ray. Do you know what I'm doing here?" Ray asked Duo. "Umm… yeah… you were brought here to a different dimension by my friend Quatre." Duo started to explain. "WHAT!" Ray exclaimed. He looked around the room to see his teammates laying on medical beds. A boy with shoulder length blue hair woke up. "ARGH!" he screamed catching Duo by surprise and making him fall over. "Kai really did try and kill me!" he continued to scream. "TYSON!" Ray called the boy trying to get his attention. "Ray?" The boy now known as Tyson asked. "Yeah it's me and they others well kinda they're unconscious." He looked down at Duo who was now getting up. "Are they?" Ray asked. "Yeah. They will all be fine. Don't worry we have some of the best doctors around working on them." Duo told the two friends. "Ray where are we?" Tyson asked. "We're in another dimension." Ray said quietly. "You guys are also in space too." Duo added. "WHAT!" both boys exclaimed. "Space?" Tyson asked in shock. "Yup! I was born here!" Duo told them. "COOL! Dude this is so hype! Man if all those kids who thought they were better than me in school and stuff would be sooooo jealous right now." Tyson bounced not being able to hold in his excitement. Just then a Chinese boy with a large sword walked in to the medical room. "Maxwell, who are these kids and why are they here?" he ordered the braided boy. "God, Wufei get a breath mint! And they're a bunch of kids that Quatre transported though his stupid porthole thinger." Duo explained to the other boy. Tyson and Ray snickered at Duo's insult to Wufei. "I heard what you said about my porthole Duo. That was mean." A blonde boy stood at the door of the big room. With two brown haired boys one having a large uni-bang. "Ooooo… what a cool hairdo." Tyson complemented Trowa's hair. Ray nodded his agreement. Quatre smiled. "It's good to know that you're okay. I'm Quatre Reberba Winner. Welcome to our world." Quatre introduced. "And this is Wufei Chang or Chang Wufei, confusing huh?" he asked jokingly as he pointed to Wufei who raised an eyebrow showing that he wasn't impressed. "The boy with the green eyes and uni-bang is Trowa Barton and the other boy with the blue eyes and darker, shorter hair is Heero Yuy." Trowa waved, Tyson waved back. Heero managed a small; yet welcoming smile. Ray smiled back, the pain in his head fading. "Are the others gonna wake up soon?" he asked the five boys. "Judging from their brain waves the one with the blonde hair should be up in an hour, the one with the glasses should be in fifteen minutes and the last one with the marks on his face will be up in two hours." Heero assured the two boys. "I'm surprised that they're so calm. Do they not know that they're in another dimension?" Trowa asked in his usual monotone. Duo smirked "They're like moi they adjust quickly to a new environment, right boys?" he asked. "YEAH!" Tyson answered quickly. "If they're so much like you, Maxwell, then why not you be the one who takes care of them from now on." Wufei asked as if he was challenging Duo. Duo smiled and looked at the kids. "Ok do you guys want me to hang out with you from now on?" he asked. "Sure, it would be a pleasure." A voice came from the other side of the room. "Kenny!" Ray got up to see how the small boy was doing. "I'm fine Ray. But I think I lost Dizzy." Kenny sounded alarmed. "Dizzy?" Quatre asked. Duo smiled. "He's means the laptop. She's fine. Don't worry we're having her cleaned that's all. She was kinda dusty. I had a conversation with her she really likes you Ray." Kenny smiled. "Thank you very much Mr. Maxwell for taking care of Dizzy. I hope she didn't bother you." Duo was not used to being called mister. He was used to Maxwell, Duo, Shinigami, and baka. "Cool, this kid call me mister!" Duo bounced with joy. "Hey does that make me sound old?" he asked his friends. "Duo, you're not old." Trowa told him. "Good" Duo sighed with relief. "I don't wanna sound like Trieze. Mr. Trieze this, Mr. Trieze that is all Lady Une talks about with me. You should take the example of Mr. Trieze blah blah blah." Duo imitated Lady Une looking at the other boy beside Kenny and now Ray. Ray got up to look at a blonde with freckles. "Max! Wake up Max!" he pleaded with the sleeping boy to wake. Duo smiled walking over to Ray and put his hand on the boys shoulder. "You really care 'bout them don't you?" he asked. Ray looked at Duo for a moment before answering. "Yes I do, very much." Ray replied. "They're my team. My friends. Even if some of them are a bit arrogant." Tyson stared at Ray for a minute before saying, "That's the understatement of the year. Kai is way arrogant and mean and cruel and the list goes on and on and on." Duo turned and smiled at the young teen. "That guy sounds like a mix of Wufei and Heero. And you sound like a mix of Me, Quatre and Trowa…" he said pointing at Ray. "And you, Tyson you sound like moi! In other words you're perfect in every possible way." Then he looked at Kenny who was having a conversation with Quatre about portholes and how he found them fascinating. "And he sounds like Quatre and Wufei, always out for knowledge, Chang over there is a scholar ya know." Ray looked at Wufei and smiled. "My uncle was a scholar." He told the Chinese boy. Wufei smiled. "Really? Where are you from?" he asked. "Hong Kong well that's where I live now. But I was raised in the tribal areas of China." He told the ex-scholar. Wufei was impressed. "Are you married?" he asked. "No. I ran away before any arrangements could be made." Ray replied slightly embarrassed. "Did you not want to?" Duo asked still beside Ray. "Nah. I wanted to live my life before I got married. Besides I didn't know any girl that I would have liked." Ray answered. "What about Mariah, don't you like her?" Tyson asked. "I don't know." Ray replied. "She was nice but I think Lee loves her. I already took a lot from him. His father gave me Driger when it was supposed to be Lee's. If I take anything else he'll hate me even more than he does now." Duo raised an eyebrow "Driger?" he asked. Tyson got out of his bed and looked at the hospital gown he was wearing. "I'll tell you what a Driger is if you give me my clothes back. Please?" Tyson asked. Duo smiled stupidly and went to a small closet. He opened it to reveal all their clothes. "Here ya go. Every thing is here, nice and clean too." Quatre told them as Duo gave Tyson, Ray and Kenny their clothes. "You guys can change in my room." Duo offered. The four other Gundam Pilots knew that Duo would be the best one to take care of them. He had a fun carefree personality that everybody enjoyed. The kids would probably be no exemption. Tyson bounced of and grabbed his clothes in the process. Ray and Kenny also got up and got their clothes. "Umm... where is you room?" Tyson asked. Quatre giggled, the rest of the Gundam Pilots grinned as if they found the childishness amusing. "It's gonna be like having 5 more Duo's around." Heero said as Duo was ushering the boys out the door and to the direction of his quarters. "Yes. We should be happy having kids around is a blessing." Quatre added. Trowa and Wufei nodded their heads. 

  
? º¤ ~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~ ¤º¿

Tyson was having fun looking at the futuristic corridor. People passed them giving them odd looks. Some people even asked who they were and called them cute. "Okay!" Duo said as he stopped in front of big metal doors. Duo slid them open to show a very large room. The three beybladers stared for a moment. The room had a large queen sized bed, a desk with a computer, and shelves of toys and comic books. "Whoa… dude you've got it all!" Tyson ran to the shelves of stuff. "Can I play with them. PLEASE?" Tyson begged. Duo crossed his arms and smirked "Sure just don't break 'em." Tyson's eyes lit up, Ray and Kenny started to laugh. "Even in another dimension Tyson is still the same Tyson!" Ray said between giggles. There was a knock on the door they all turned around to see a girl with short blue hair in a uniform. "Hey Duo! Who are your little friends, they're cute!" she squealed. "Hey Hilde! What up? This is Ray, Tyson and Kenny." He said pointing to each of the boys as he called their name. "Is she your girl friend?" Tyson asked with a nudge to Duo. Hilde blushed; Duo replied "No, she's my best friend. There's a difference." Tyson smiled "will you be my girl friend then?" He asked. Hilde blushed even more, Ray smacked his forehead. "I think she's a bit old for you." He answered for Hilde. Hilde walked over to where Kenny was standing, instantly grabbing his cheeks "Awww… you're so cute!" She squealed before letting go. Kenny touched his cheek where Hilde had pinched it. Ray snickered. "Yeah. Cute. Kai's right you are babies." He said before he was also attacked. "Wow! You're a little hunk! Oh my god! I could fall for you any day!" Ray blushed. "Umm…thanks. I think." He said. Tyson was busy playing with a model plane when Hilde eyed him. "Awww… you're playing that's so cute!" Tyson looked at her. "Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked. Hilde smiled "Maybe!" she squeaked and then winked at him. She was about to leave the room when they all saw Trowa at the door with the blonde boy. "Tyson, Kenny, Ray!" he squealed as he tackled them all into a huge hug. "Max!" Tyson squealed back. Ray smiled "Hey dude!" Ray greeted the small boy who was on top of him. Kenny giggled throughout the entire ordeal. Max got off his friends and looked at Duo. "Hi! Are you Duo? You look cool!" he said pointing at Duo's clothes. "That's good to know!" Duo replied. "So are you gonna take care of us?" Max asked. "Yup!" Duo told the adorable little blonde. "So are you guys gonna change and tell me 'bout your selves or what?" he asked the bunch of young boys. "Alright" Ray said smiling. 

? º¤ ~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~ ¤º¿

Back in the medical room…

"Who are you and what do you want?" a boy with blue hair yelled. "Where are the others, tell me!" he continued. Heero looked at him "Your friends are with one of our comrades." he said. "They're all fine." Quatre assured. "What is your name? By the way my name is Quatre Reberba Winner." Kai studied him for a while, he didn't look harmful so he answered. "Kai, my name is Kai." Quatre smiled "It's nice to meet you Kai. Do you want to see your friends now?" Quatre asked. "Yes I would like to, thank you." Kai said not leaving his tough guy attitude in the other dimension. "Wufei can you take him?" Quatre asked the Chinese pilot. "Why me?" Wufei glared at the blonde. Heero stood up "I'll take him." he said. Kai looked at him for a minute. Heero blue eyes reminded him of his own, like ice chips. Cold and unmerciful, empty and emotionless. "Come on, boy." Heero ordered the blue haired wonder. Kai got up and looked at the hospital gown he was wearing. Quatre knew what he was thinking and handed him his clothes. "We cleaned them for you." He told the boy who just took them and followed Heero.

In the hall "Where are they?" Kai asked impatiently. "We'll be there in a while, chill. What's the rush?" Heero said in his usual monotone. "I have to yell at them for this. It's all their fault I'm stuck here. They're all a bunch of joker babies. Well except one. Ray is not really stupid." Kai answered. "Yell at them, I see. I'm like that with Duo he's my friend but I'll yell at him from time to time. He's a joker and some what of and idiot at points too." Heero said smirking the thought of Duo chasing a bunch of kids in his mind. But something told him that this boy was different. He has an attitude, and needs to lighten up. "Well here we are, Duo's room." Heero declared as he stood in front of two large doors. He then pressed a button that had just come out. "What is the password?" a robotic voice asked. Heero hated the security system Duo had made for his room. Only Duo was aloud entry without having to say the password. Heero sighed. "Shinigami" he finally told the computer. "Access granted. Welcome to Duo's room." The computer's let the two boys in. 

The doors to the room began to slide open. What Kai saw was no surprise. He sighed. "Stupid joker babies." Tyson was running around with a plane. Kenny was on the computer trying to see if anything was different, Max was playing with Duo's hair and Ray was trying show Duo what a Driger was. Duo looked at Heero and Kai. "Hey Heero! So you brought the other kid. Cool. Hey Max stop pulling so hard!" Heero sighed. "Meet the God of Death" he said. "I'm gonna go now. See ya kid." Heero said as he left the room. "Bye, I guess" Kai whispered. He looked at Max who was playing with an older boys hair. The other boy had chestnut brown hair. He was wearing baggy, blue cargo pants and a black muscle shirt. Kai made his way to the bed and sat beside Ray. Duo smiled so you must be Kai. Hey I'm Duo!" Duo greeted. "Yeah I know." Kai said his arms crossed. Tyson smiled a bit. "Good to see your alive Kai. But seeing you dead would be even better." Kai eyed the boy. Max giggled as well as Kenny. Ray on the other hand didn't. He looked at Kai and smiled. Kai barely managed to smile back. Duo looked at everyone and smiled. "So now that you're all here can you tell me a bit about yourselves?" Tyson and Kenny got up from where they were and came to sit beside Max who had made Duo's hair in to a ponytail. "Well we're a team of beybladers…" Ray started. "…In the world where we are from Beyblading is a sport and we're some of the best in the world. Our team is called the Blade Breakers. We're highly famous in our world." He finished. Duo nodded. "Cool. So you're like celebrities. That's neat cause I'm like one too." He smiled at the boys. "Really?" Max asked. "For what?" "Being an international war hero on Earth and in space." He answered. All five boys looked at him in surprise. "I was a Gundam Pilot. The second war just ended about two months ago. I've concentrated on trying to become normal. Before people couldn't even guess I was a pilot of a Gundam. But now that they know some think I'm a killer others a hero. I'm not sure of what I am, and I don't think I'll ever be. Well I'll tell it all later when we have more time. In a while we have to go down and show you to Lady Une, Sally and Noin. Probably Relena too. They would all like you. And Tyson you might find a girl friend." The boys were now full of questions. What's a Gundam? What was the war about? What was a Gundam used for? Why was Duo considered a hero? Duo smiled at them. "I'll tell you everything later. Sorta like a bed time story. When your room gets ready." Duo got up. "C'mon dude's let us leave to explore the great marvelous depths of L2." They all got up and quickly started following Duo out the door. 

They walked for five minutes before stopping in front of a large meeting room. "Hello Duo." Came a soft famine voice from behind them. Duo turned. "Hey Relena! How's it go'in?" he asked. Relena smiled. "Just wonderful Duo. Who are your companions?" Tyson walked up to Relena and kneeled to kiss her hand. "Hello. I'm Tyson." He said in the most deep and romantic voice he could pull off. Ray and Max started to laugh at him. Relena blushed. "Well what a little gentleman." She complemented. Max and Ray started laughing harder holding on to each other for support and Kai even cracked a smile. Duo smirked as Kenny shook his head. "That's Tyson for you." He sighed. Ray and Max continued to laugh now holding on to Kai and Duo for support. Duo started to laugh as Tyson offered his arm to Relena who excepted shyly. Max was still holding on to Duo and Ray was leaning on Kai's shoulder tears coming out of his eyes. Relena liked this Tyson kid. He was very well mannered and sweet. Duo picked Max up who was still laughing in one arm and Ray in the other. He sighed _If Tyson wasn't a kid Heero would kill him _he thought. Duo carried the two boys in to the meeting room, Kai not far behind. Ray and Max rested their heads on Duo's shoulders gasping for breaths. "Dude, Tyson is so dumb at points." Max said between pants for breaths. Duo chuckled and gently put them in their seats. Everybody in the room looked at the two highly red faced boys Duo was carrying. A lady with long brown hair wearing a business suit greeted Duo. "Hello, Duo, and his friends." She said in a business like tone. Relena looked at Tyson who was sitting beside Duo and smiled. Duo looked at him "flirt." He whispered to Tyson who punched him on the arm playfully. Max and Ray watched Tyson and Relena carefully. Laughing every time they looked at each other. Heero and the other Gundam Pilots were there as well as Hilde. Heero looked at Relena and saw that she kept on smiling at Tyson. _He's just a little kid don't kill him _he thought. A woman with short blue hair in a military uniform came in the room and eyed Duo. "Duo." She said. "Yeah, Noin?" he asked. "Who are these boys with you?" Tyson quickly got up and introduced himself. "Hello. My name is Tyson. It's a pleasure to meet you." Max smiled. "She's mine" he mouthed to Tyson. "Bonjour. Moi nom est Max. It's pleasure." He said as he walked in front of Noin and bowed. Ray sighed. "They're both too old for you." He said silently. Kai smiled. "Ray you are the only one other than me on this team with some basic common sense." Ray looked at him surprised at Kai's last comment. "Yeah, play favorites Kai!" Tyson snapped. Ray looked at them, his face showing signs of embarrassment. "I don't want to be any ones favorite. Please don't fight." Max smiled and hugged Ray from behind. "I'm proud of you Ray. At least one of us got Kai's friendship on their side." Ray smiled, Duo giggled and decided to hug them both. Kenny had fallen asleep on the seat next to Duo's. He was shifting around uncomfortably. Tyson and Kai didn't have the best relationship in this world or their world but they knew when they had to get along. Everybody was watching the cute scene unfold in front of them. Just as Ray and Max had tackled Duo to the ground a tall man with long blonde hair came in to the meeting room. "Hi! Zechs" Duo greeted from the ground and underneath Ray and Max. Zechs raised an eyebrow then walked over to the bunch of kids. He kneeled over grabbing Duo's hand and pulling him from under Ray and Max. "Good Afternoon, Duo." The man then looked at Kenny who was still moving. "Is this one alright? He looks troubled." Tyson smiled "He's without his laptop. This is normal when his laptop is missing." He said smiling at the man. Duo smiled "Introduce yourselves to everyone boys." He said motioning for them to get up. "HI! I'm Tyson! It's nice to meet you all." Tyson blurted. "Hello. My name is Max. You guys are lucky to have a guy like Duo around." Max introduced himself. "Hey. I'm Ray. It's nice to meet you, I hope that you guys don't mind us here. And the guy who's asleep is Kenny. He's an engineer. I'm sure he's glad to see you too." Ray said smiling. Kai got up and glared around the room. "I'm Kai. I'm the leader of this team. Most of them are idiots." He said looking at Tyson who stuck his tongue out. Relena eyed him and wagged her finger at him saying silently that wasn't nice. Heero stood up "Well boys welcome to our world." Zechs smiled. "Yes welcome. I hope that you can help us as we help you." He said in a very business like tone. Duo stood up and lifted Kenny in his arms. "I think I'll let him sleep in my room these boys can fill me in on what happens. Ray can you tell me what I missed?" he asked the cat eyed boy. "Sure. I guess. Make sure he stays safe." He replied. Tyson nodded as well as Kai and Max. Duo smiled at everyone in the room as he left. "Isn't he a sweet boy." Une commented getting nods from Noin. Hilde, Relena, Zechs and Quatre. Heero and Wufei snorted. "You have to admit he does care a lot about us and now with these kids around he has something new pushing on his back." Trowa said quietly. Quatre nodded. The beybladers that were left looked at Trowa. Ray smiled "Sounds like Kenny don't it?" he asked his friends. "Always watching us, making sure that we're ok and he always fixes our blades and stuff." He said. The others except for Kai nodded.

? º¤ ~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~ ¤º¿

Kenny moaned in his sleep. Duo had been watching him to make sure he wouldn't be alone when he woke up. To pass time he started making a list of things he needed to ask the Blade Breakers. 

Things I need to ask the Blade Breakers:

What are beyblades? How do they look like? What do you do with them? What is Kai's problem? Why doesn't Ray hate Kai and vice versa? Why is Max so girly? Is Kenny really a nerd? Does Tyson like Hilde, Relena or Noin? Why does Ray have a rattail? Why are Tyson and Kai's hair blue? Why does Ray have cat eyes? Who's Mariah? What's a Driger? How can Dizzy talk, is she a Driger? 

Duo finished typing his list and smiled. He had a nice long list of questions. He liked his list a lot. After he asked them all the questions he would put on his shelve of stuff. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Duo asked. "Ray!" a muffled voice shouted. "Ok! Helen let him in!" he ordered his computer. [1] The doors slid open. "Hey Ray!" Duo greeted. "Heero and Tyson got in to a fight over that Relena girl." Ray said harshly in a very annoyed tone. "I knew it was gonna happen. I didn't think Heero would crack over a kid." Duo said shaking his head in disappointment. "And that Relena girl went bonkers beyond bonkers when Heero tried to kill Tyson. Instead she nearly killed Heero. She said something about a guy she liked finally liking her back and then tried to kill him." Ray said confused. Duo laughed "That's true. So why you leave?" he asked Ray. Ray came and sat beside Duo on a chair. "Cause I was getting bored. All they were talking about was how to obtain peace." That made Duo laugh a bit. "Then this freaky girl named Dorothy came and said something about how war is beautiful and stuff before being kicked out." Ray continued. Duo put his arm around Ray's shoulder. "It's ok. I went though this for the past two years." He tried to tell Ray reassuringly. "Really? How old are you?" Ray asked Duo curiously. "Sixteen." Duo answered. Ray smiled. "I'm 14"[2] he answered. "Cool. Not too much of an age difference!" Duo said smiling at Ray.

Back in the meeting room…

Max was watching the meeting take place. It had been an hour. Then he noticed a piece of paper and pencil and started writing a list of things to ask Duo.

What is a Gundam? Why do you think of your self as a killer? Do you like Hilde? Why is your hair so long? Is Quatre gay? If so who does he like? What's wrong with Heero? Why is Trowa so silent? What's with Wufei and hating women? Who's Mr. Trieze? What's with that girl Dorothy's eyebrows? Does Noin like Zechs? How does Trowa keep his hair like that? Where do you get your clothes? 

He sighed _I hope that this meeting finishes soon. How come Ray and Kai got to sneak out? I hope that Dorothy girl comes back soon. _Tyson looked at Max. "Chill, I asked Relena and she said that it'll be over soon." He said reassuringly. _I hope so _Max thought as he sighed.

To be continued… 

[1] Duo was raised in a church by a lady named Sister Helen and a man named Father Maxwell. That's where he got his last name. So in my story he names his computer Helen after Sister Helen.

[2] I don't know how old they are. All I know is that they're in their early teens. Sorry ^^; 

Where did Kai go? 

Will Duo and Max exchange question list's?

Will Heero kill Tyson?

Will Relena kill Heero?

You can add these to your question list. ^^

C&C pretty please? Feed back, comments? Send them please?


	3. love is found in the oddest places

~*~ Fun Games and Giant Robots ~*~

~*~ By: Glass Fyre ~*~

Hey! I'm back with chapter 2. In this chapter Duo and Max exchange lists the answers are in **bold**.

"You made a list too?" Duo asked Max. "Sure. The meeting sucked. I didn't know of what else to do." Max answered as he leaned on Tyson's arm. "Where are Ray and Kai?" Tyson asked Duo unenthusiastically, nearly being killed by The Perfect Solder takes a lot out of a guy. "Oh! He went to look for Kai. Why? I don't know. Sorry." Duo spoke. Max smiled "Its okay Duo. We know why, those two are friends. Even if we don't get along with Kai, Ray does for us. We all respect and care about him." Max answered Duo's silent question. "You wanna answer question lists now?" Duo nodded and they exchanged.

Max bit his lip as he concentrated on giving Duo the best answers possible.

Things I need to ask the Blade Breakers:

What are beyblades?

****

They are spinning tops that are used to battle with each other in the sport of beyblading.

How do they look like?

****

Like tops. I'll show you mine.

What do you do with them?

****

Battle. And seriously kick ass!

What is Kai's problem?

****

We don't know. Maybe Ray does. It might be that he had a tough childhood.

Why doesn't Ray hate Kai and vice versa?

****

Throughout our time as a team they have been the ones to look after Tyson, Kenny and I. Mostly Ray though. He's always with us, one of the best friends we've ever had.

Why is Max so girly?

****

HEY! WHAT THE F*CK YOU BAST*RD. Egfwuafrswf. Okay it's me Tyson now. I think Max was born that way. **Duo laughs at Max who pouts**

Is Kenny really a nerd?

****

We think so.

Does Tyson like Hilde, Relena or Noin?

****

They're all hot so I like them all. Unless you want one.

Why does Ray have a rattail?

****

I think it looks cool so he keeps it. Honestly I don't know why. It might be cultural.

Why are Tyson and Kai's hair blue?

****

I was born this way. I dint know about Kai though.

Why does Ray have cat eyes?

****

Born that way

Who's Mariah?

****

A very cute chic that Ray's known ever since he was a teenybopper. I think she likes him I'm not sure. I'm sure she's cute though. **She has pink hair and cat eyes like Ray's.**

What's a Driger?

****

Driger is Ray's bitbeast. Bitbeast are ancient sprits that are trapped in some blades. Very few people know how to use their power. Us being few of them. We'll show you ours.

How can Dizzy talk, is she a Driger?

****

Well sort of. She's bitbeast. She got trapped in Kenny's laptop in a power outage. She's cool though, likes Ray. So many people like Ray. Wonder why?

Duo chewed his pen as he read Max's messy writing.

What is a Gundam?

****

A big machine. It looks like a giant robot. They're weapons of mass destruction. They were sent to Earth by five scientists to destroy an organization called Oz. Each Gundam was sent to Earth with a fifteen year old pilot who were to kill anyone who saw their Gundams or got in their way.

Why do you think of your self as a killer?

****

Cause I had to kill so many people for the peace that we have now.

Do you like Hilde?

****

No. Not in the way you're thinking.

Why is your hair so long?

****

I don't know why but I like it long. Wufei doesn't and has vowed to cut it of one day.

Is Quatre gay?

****

Yes, so are Wufei and Trowa and Zechs is too I think.

If so who does he like?

****

Ray, Kai, Trowa, Zechs, You and Me. -_-' Well to my knowledge, he keeps on staring at my ass when he thinks I'm not looking.

What's wrong with Heero?

****

He was raised to be heartless. Don't worry he wont hurt you unless you give him a reason to. That's what made him the Perfect Solder.

Why is Trowa so silent?

****

He doesn't like to talk.

What's with Wufei and hating women?

****

He doesn't hate them. He just thinks women and the weak shouldn't fight.

Who's Mr. Trieze?

****

A dead guy. The former leader of Oz. Loser if you ask me. Wufei killed him and cried after. Don't mind if lady Une talks about him a lot. She was once in love with him.

What's with that girl Dorothy's eyebrows?

****

I don't know. But they are ugly; she's ugly at that.

Does Noin like Zechs?

****

She's in love with him. I don't think that Zechs loves her back though.

How does Trowa keep his hair like that?

****

The way Wufei, Zechs and I do. He uses the new gel Quatre invented for us.

Where do you get your clothes?

****

Hilde, Sally and Catharine (You'll meet her soon she Trowa's sister) do my shopping. Apparently they find it fun.

Where Ray was looking for Kai…

"KAI!" Ray called. It had been an hour since he started to look for Kai and his throat hurt from yelling. "Ray?" a familiar voice, asked from behind him. "Kai don't run of like that. I was worried 'bout you. Where have you been?" Ray said as he ran over to Kai. "I'm fine, now look who's acting like a mother." Kai cocked at Ray who blushed. "Well you just do it cause you like to watch Tyson and the others suffer.' Ray countered. "Whatever" Kai crossed his arms. "Are we going back or what?" he asked. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" a red haired girl asked suspiciously. "Chill Cathy! These are the kids Quatre brought here." Hilde said from behind the girl now known as Cathy. "Oh! Hi! I'm Catherine." She introduced her self to the boys. Ray smiled. "Hi I'm Ray and this Kai." He told Cathy who was only wearing a small (by that I mean tiny) tank top and shorts. "Duo told me about you are you Trowa's sister?" Catherine smiled and walked over to Ray. She studied him, _young teen, cat like features, highly attractive, calm, well mannered _she noted to her self. Cathy turned to looked at Kai who raised an eyebrow at her. _Heero like eyes (very cold and emotionless), blue hair, good fashion sense, tattooed on face_ she noted. She got up from observing the quality of Kai's shoes. "Trowa! She called. "Yeah Cathy?" came a response from a room. "Aren't these kids cute?" she asked Trowa who came out of the room wearing nothing but jeans. Hilde gasped "Trowa. Wow…" she stared. Trowa raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Why is she looking at me like she wants to eat me? She's looking at me like Quatre looks at Duo when he thinks the baka isn't looking. Why is she drooling?" he asked. Ray and Cathy snickered Kai shook head. "Put on some more clothes then maybe she will stop." Ray suggested. Trowa nodded and went back into the room. Ray looked at Cathy "Can you tell us where Duo's room is?" he asked the red head. "Yeah. Do you want me to take you?" she offered. "Sure. We would really appreciate it. Right, Kai?" Kai who hadn't said a word since Cathy first confronted them snorted. "Whatever." Ray frowned at his teammate. "KAI!" he scolded. "What?" the blue haired boy snapped. Cathy watched. "Can we go?" she asked. Ray smiled. "Sure" the cat eyed boy answered.

Back in Duo's room…

Duo giggled "Max get off of me. You're not girly I just put that in there to bug you. I'm sorry!" Duo said in an effort to get Max off of himself. He finally started to tickle the small blonde who howled in laughter. There was a knock on the door it was a red haired girl and Ray and Kai. "CATHY!" Duo exclaimed as he jumped off the bed to hug the very pretty, half naked girl. "Hey Duo!" she greeted as she hugged Duo back. "You came back! When did you arrive? What brings you here?" he showered the girl with questions. "Well, I came this morning, and because I quit the circus to spend more time with all of you guys." She answered. Tyson stared _she's mine too_ he thought to himself. Ray sighed. "Thanks for showing us here Cathy. Kai's grateful too, he just wont say it." Kai snorted. Cathy smiled "I guess I'll see you all at dinner. Bye Ray! Bye Kai. Bye Duo and the rest of his friends." Before leaving she kissed both Ray and Kai on the cheek. Ray stood in utter awe for a moment. "Did she just do that?" he asked Kai. "Yeah. She really likes you." He answered. Max got up and glomped Ray. "RAY! YOU'RE BACK!" he squealed. Ray tried to speak but all his words were muffled. Kenny smiled he had just gotten Dizzy back form a woman named Sally Po. The woman was a nice doctor that was very familiar with Duo. "RAY!" a very female voice called. Ray instantly looked at Kenny's laptop. "Dizzy? HEY!" he greeted the sprit. "Ray, Kai guess what I just got a body! I can go back to the laptop when I want too. I can be normal!" she squealed excitedly. Ray's face light up as did Tyson, Max and Kenny's. Kai looked at Ray and snorted. "Who cares. She'll still be a machine." Ray ignored him and focused on Dizzy. "Can you show us your new body?" Ray asked the sprit. "SURE!" she answered back. Then the room was filled with a soft green glow. The laptop was shaking as with Kenny who was holding it. After awhile there was a soft buzzing sound and a very beautiful woman floated out of the laptop. She had the most beautiful green eyes and hair; Kenny couldn't believe what he saw. She wore the most elegant dress that matched her green skin perfectly. Angel wings and a diamond on her forehead finished her up. Kai stared, as did everyone else in the room. "Quatre said that he just let her original body came back. So she wasn't a laptop or bitbeast before." Duo said in shock. Dizzy smiled "Duh! I like Driger and Dragoon and them all was a sprit. We only help those who befriend us and take care of us. They also have to love." She said. Her voice hadn't changed. Tyson bounced up "WOW! You're a babe! You look so cool!" he said as he bounced on Duo's back. Duo didn't mind he needed to exercise more anyway. Kai didn't care if that was Dranzer then maybe he would have. "You said that the person has to love. What do you mean by that?" Ray asked Dizzy who was still floating in mid air. "We bitbeasts know who you love and who you will love in the future. Consider it as psychic abilities. Like you Ray will love-Wait! I can't tell you who you'll love! Sorry!" Dizzy said her personality not changing a bit. Ray raised an eyebrow at Dizzy. "Can you tell me where they are right now? I mean the person that I will love?" Dizzy smiled at Ray mischievously "Okay if you really wanna… this very special person is in this room and it's not me!" Ray looked around at the people in the room Tyson, Duo and Max went to eat and Kenny had also left to keep an eye on them. The only people were Kai and no one else. Ray and Kai blushed deep shades of red. "You're lying!" Ray accused Dizzy. The sprit only giggled "Yup! And he loves you back! You might not think you love him now but he loves you." "Dizzy! Thanks a lot!" Kai screamed as he stormed out the room. Ray bowed his head how could he have missed that, he needed to find Kai and talk to him. Ray ran out of the room to the direction that Kai had headed in.

"Stupid bit beast." The Shell Shark muttered under his breath. "Kai! Wait for me please!" Ray's beautiful voice called from behind him. "No!" Kai snapped as he stomped off. Ray wasn't gonna give up that easy, he'll try and try again.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

"Duo when's dinner?" Tyson asked for the eighth time. "In a half an hour. God what's with you and your stomach?" the braided American asked. Max giggled "That's what Ray always asks. He's our cook, and he's good at his job." He told. "What are we gonna have for dinner?" Tyson asked. Duo and Max fell over. Kenny snickered. "You guys! Aren't you worried about Ray and Kai?" the computer dork asked. "Oh Kenny! They're probably enjoying each others company." Tyson assured.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME! RAY!" Kai yelled. "NO! WE HAVE TO TALK!" Ray yelled back. "NO!" "YES" "NO" "YES" "NO" "SHUT UP!" Kai stared at Ray for a moment before beginning to walk away. "Kai… wait… please?" Ray asked in a calm soft voice. "Why?" Kai gazed at Ray. "'Cause…I-I think that I l-love you!" Ray answered with tears in his hazel eyes burning his soft creamy skin like liquid fire. Kai stared in shock for awhile before walking up to Ray and wrapping his arms around the small figure. "I-I should have kn.-known sooner 'b-bout how I f-f-feel…" the White Tiger stuttered. "…Dizzy let me know the feelings I felt around you were love. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have ever known" Kai felt tears come to his dark red-brown orbs too. _I'm crying, but why? I'm so happy. Why should I cry? Is it because he's crying? Does he really love me?_ He asked himself. Ray cried, he cried his heart out for Kai. _I'm in love. I can't believe it me in love? Why? We get transported to a wicked dimension and meet great people and find love in the same day. _The young boy asked himself.Kai held the shaking figure in his arms tightly; he never wanted to let go Ray was finally his and his alone. He leaned down to plant a small kiss on Ray trembling lips. Kai's lips softly pressed upon Ray's. It was so soft and warm, perfect in the moment. Ray looked into Kai's eyes as the other boy pulled back. What he saw were fires that burned for him. Fires full of longing desire and love. It was so beautiful burning in the heart of Kai. He knew that Kai found that in him too. Tears found their escape from Ray's eyes; Kai softly kissed them all away. Moist, warm, kisses hit Ray's skin and melted Ray's fear and doubt. Ray could stay in Kai's arms for ever. Kai smiled warmly at his new found love. Then they both heard four very familiar voices coming in their direction. Ray pulled away from Kai and wiped his damp eyes. He blushed when he noticed Kai's gaze on him. "What?" he asked his love. "Nothing, just that you look cute when you cry." Kai answered making his long haired partner blush even more. "RAY!" a familiar American voice called out. Kai took one last glance at Ray before slowly walking away. Max and Tyson saw Ray's damp eyes and flushed face and came to see what happened. "Hey! Ray what happened to you? It looks like you've been crying. Did Kai do this to you?" Ray smiled as he answered "I wasn't crying don't worry Kai didn't hurt me." Duo frowned and looked in the direction that Kai went of in. _Right. He didn't hurt you but he did something. I'm gonna find out _Duo thought to himself. "Duo what happened to Ray?" Tyson asked eyes full of concern for his friend. "Kiss him." Duo answered before he left to search for Kai. Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Kiss him?" he wondered out loud. "WHAT?" Tyson screamed suddenly hit with realization. He looked at Ray who was assuring Max that he was fine. "Max, I'm sure that I'm okay. Don't worry, Kai didn't rape me-" "No he just made out with you." Tyson interrupted. Ray looked at him and blushed. "No… we didn't!" he defended himself. "What gave you that idea?" Ray asked. Tyson sighed "Duo said so. Because your lips are swollen and you're all red. Plus we all know that Kai's got it for you." He answered. "WHAT!" Ray exclaimed. "How do you know that's Kai's got it for me?" he asked blushing so much that his face looked like it was about to explode. Max giggled as he hugged Ray. "Well we always knew that he liked you because we heard him saying things in his sleep. You know how you shared a room with Kenny and we were with Kai, that's when we found out." The small blonde answered. Ray returned the hug "Thanks for not making a big deal out of it." He thanked his best friends. "No problem" Kenny assured. Ray looked at Max and then at the rest of his friends. Tyson giggled "And I'll even give you a piggyback. To prove it." He offered. Ray took the rare chance and hopped on Tyson's back. "Giddy up!" he ordered and the chubby, blue haired boy carrying him started to move. "Where to?" Tyson asked Ray who pointed to the direction that Kai and Duo had headed.

Where Duo went after Kai…

"Kai! Where the hell are you? I have Ray and I'm gonna kill him if you don't come out!" Duo threatened. "What is it?" Kai voice asked from behind Duo. "What did you do to Ray?" Duo asked in a calm yet serious tone. "Nothing. What did he say?" Kai answered. Duo smirked "He said that you didn't do squat!" Duo said as he turned to leave. "Faster Tyson, faster!" Ray's voice ordered. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Tyson's voice screamed back. "Me next!" Max squealed. "This is so much fun!" Ray howled. Duo's dirty mind and imagination took over. "OH MY GOD! THAT DOES NOT SOUND RIGHT!" he screamed pulling his hair. Kai felt like smacking Duo across the head. "Duo you're so sick minded you know?" a deep and familiar voice asked. "Shut up Zechs or Milliardo or what ever your name is." Duo glared at the tall highly attractive blonde man. "No, Zechs is fine." The lighting count assured. "Right. Whatever." Duo replied sarcastically. "DUO!" Kenny squealed as he raised his arms so Duo could pick him up. The braided boy grabbed the small boy and tossed him in the air. "WEEEE!" Kenny squealed as he landed in Duo's arms. "KAI!" Max squealed. "Or Ray lover either one is fine with us." Kai growled. Ray smacked Max across the head lightly. "Shush, or no more chocolate cake for a week!" Tyson warned Max. Kenny giggled he liked his place in Duo's arms. "Well I have some matters to attend to, so I bid you all good day." The blonde man said as he started to walk away. "Bye sexy Zechsy!" Duo waved with the arm that wasn't carrying Kenny. Zechs raised his hand in farewell "Bye Maxwell." Duo giggled as Kenny buried his face in his neck. Ray hopped of Tyson's back and hugged Kai who blushed. Max snickered thus receiving a glare from Ray and Kai. "What? You look cute that's all." Max assured. Tyson smiled "Max, can you give me a piggyback?" he asked his blonde hair friend giving him big puppy dog eyes. The young boy sighed "Hop on." He said unenthusiastically. The two ran off Duo and Kenny not far behind. "So Ray…" Kai started. "You mad at me?" he asked his White Tiger love. "No! What gave you that idea?" Ray asked confused. "Nothing." The blue haired boy answered looking away from his love. Ray smiled and cupped Kai's face so he would face him. Then softly planting a kiss on his Kai's lips. Kai returned the embrace just as softly and lovingly as Ray, one arm warped around Ray's waist the other hand softly stroking Ray's delicate face. Ray slowly pulled away releasing Kai's face and wrapping his arms around the Blade Shark's neck. Feelings of love filled Kai's body, running though his veins and melting his heart. "Promise that you won't cry?" he asked Ray who nodded his response. In one quick motion Kai had Ray off the floor and in his arms. "KAI! What cha do'n!?" the White Tiger asked startled. Kai smirked and just started to walk. "You'll find out soon enough." He teased. Ray crossed his arms and scrunched his face, Kai's arms were under his knees and neck.

Kai walked for about fifteen minutes, not tired of carrying Ray for that long. "We're here." He announced letting Ray down. The White Tiger was in shock. It was a giant garden, with a pond and fountain. It was covered in the most exotic flowers and trees. The garden looked like a giant oriental oil painting. Ray's eyes filled with love as he silently thanked his partner for bringing him here by smiling warmly at him. "It's beautiful." He commented. "I know that's why I brought you here. It reminded me of how beautiful you are." Kai explained softly to his White Tiger teammate. Ray looked at his love and smiled sweetly "You know what reminds me of you?" he asked. Kai shrugged. "The ocean. 'Cause you can be so rough and cold at points. But you also become calm and warm." He answered. "You think too much Ray." Kai said as he wrapped his arms around Ray from behind kissing him on the cheek. Ray turned and licked Kai on the face like the cat he was, nuzzling his cheek against his loves.

From behind some bushes…

"Quatre!" Dorothy whispered. "What are you watching?" she asked. "Two of the kids I brought in get all lovey-dovey" he answered quietly. "C'mon! I don't have all day! I have to go to my war is beautiful club!" she said harshly. "Shhhhh! We can screw later! I wanna watch this." He snapped back.

Where Duo and the others were…

"ZECHS!" Duo called to the older man who was about to go to the dinning hall. "WAIT! FOR! US!" Zechs shook his head. "Hurry Maxwell." Zechs urged calmly. "I don't have all day." "We're hurrying!" Max called as he rushed to try and catch up with Duo, who was only carrying Kenny, while he was stuck with Tyson. "Tyson's you're really fat, ya know?" Max complained. "No. You're just weak." Tyson defended himself as they stopped in front of Zechs. "Do we eat now?" the blue haired beyblader asked getting nods from Duo and Zechs. "I'll go find the other two." Duo told. "I'll go with you Maxwell" the lightning count offered. "Sure!" Duo answered happily and the two headed off leaving Kenny and his friends behind. "When do we eat again?" Tyson asked his friends who just stared for awhile. "Right now." Wufei's voice answered. "YAY!" Tyson squealed. "WHAT DO WE GET?" he asked desperately. "You get pizza." He said raising an eyebrow at Tyson's childish behavior. "YAY" all three boy squealed. Wufei shook his head and opened two doors to reveal a giant dinning hall. It was very fancy, with a red carpet and big chandelier. The three bladers stared in awe.

Where Kai and Ray were…

"Driger! Tiger Claw!" Ray commanded his bit. "Dranzer! Attack!" Kai ordered. Both attacks sent the boys flying as well as their blades. "I WIN!" Ray announced as he got up picked Kai's blade that had stopped spinning. His love then got up and picked up Ray's blade that was still spinning. "I let you win." Kai stated plainly. "Shhhhh! I hear something." He said as he put one hand over Kai's mouth. "I have for sometime now." Kai looked at the direction Ray was. "What do you think it is?" the Blade Shark asked. "Not sure." Ray replied. "I'm gonna look." He said as he slowly approached the bushes. He moved them to a side to reveal Quatre and Dorothy naked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the young VERY virgin White Tiger screamed. "RAY! Wait!" naked Quatre called as Ray ran to Kai. "THEY SCREWING IN THERE!" Ray cried as Kai wrapped his arm around the White Tigers waist protectively. His blade was in position and ready to be launched. "HOLY SHIT! MAXWELL THEY'RE FUCKING!" a familiar and deep voice screamed. "I KNOW ZECHS! QUATRE I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD GO AS LOW AS DOROTHY!" Duo screamed just as loud as Zechs did. Dorothy looked at Ray then Kai. "Wow! Quatre they're hot! Can have I one?" she asked. Ray whimpered in fear, Kai moved the young boy closer to him and launched his blade. The blade span towards Dorothy and cut her face. "Dranzer Attack!" he ordered. The fire bird emerged and attacked Quatre scaring the Arab out of his wits. "That's for scaring Ray!" he said as he stroked Ray's hair. Duo nodded as he hugged Zechs for support. Zechs held Duo close to him so the braided boy wouldn't fall. "Umm…it's dinner. So Ray and Kai if you can come with us." Zechs offered as he picked up Duo who leaned on him. Kai picked up his traumatized Ray. All four headed off.

In the dinning hall…

"PIZZA!" Tyson squealed. Cathy smiled "I hope you like it." She said patting all three boys on the head one by one. Zechs kicked open the door a shaking Duo in his arms. Catherine gasped "Duo!" Kai enter with Ray in his arms looking just as bad as Duo. "What happened to them?" the red head asked. "They saw Quatre and Dorothy screwing in the garden." Kai answered. "Not that we didn't, they just took it worse than us." Ray grabbed Duo's hand "She was so ugly. I was so scared!" he told regaining a bit of control. "Then Kai saved us by using his blade to scare them and cut her face." Duo nodded and snuggled into Zechs who sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Duo. "Looks like you've got him." Cathy said smiling at the lightning count. "Yeah." He agreed calmly. Kai kissed Ray's cheek softly in an effort to comfort him, to his luck it worked and he clamed down, resting his head on Kai's chest. "AWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Relena squealed as she entered. "What a cute scene. Brother are you and Duo together?" she asked her elder brother. "That depends on him." Zechs answered looking softly at Duo. "If ya wanna." Duo said looking at Zechs with his big violet eyes. "Okay. Relena me and Maxwell are together. Just don't tell Noin." The Lightning Count told his younger sibling.

There was a soft knock on the door and Quatre and Dorothy walked in. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Duo and Ray screamed in the arms of their partners, Kai and Zechs glared at them coldly. There was a white bandage where Kai had cut Dorothy with his blade; she tried to hide it with little success. Cathy gave them both glares. Tyson, Max and Kenny ignored them and focused on eating their pizza. Relena looked at everyone else. "Ray, Duo is something wrong?" she asked the two frightened boys. "They saw the having sex in the garden." Cathy answered for them. "Quatre how could you go so low?" Relena asked in shock. "Poor Duo, poor little Ray. And in a public place! What were you thinking?" she asked as she stroked Duo's hair and Ray's face. "Humph! Look what that brat did to my face." Dorothy said as she pointed to Kai who snorted and held Ray closer to him. Relena shook her head "You know that you deserve it!" she scolded. Dorothy smirked and quickly grabbed one of the swords that decorated the walls of the giant hall. She quickly went to scratch Kai's face only to be stopped by Ray. The small cat-boy in a blink of an eye grabbed the sword from Dorothy and pointed it at her throat. "Don't you dare doing that again. If you do I will without a doubt kill you and rich kid over there. Understood?" he asked calmly. Dorothy looked at the sword and squeaked "Okay. You win! Don't kill me!" Ray lowered the sword and gave it to Cathy who studied it. "Good craftsmanship.' She commented before laying on a table. Kai grinned and hugged Ray his welcome back. "Kai why did you cut her face?" Cathy asked the Blade Shark. "She scared the shit out of Ray, that I will not allow to happen. She was ugly enough so what difference does it make?" he answered. "I thought Quatre was gay. Why did he have the s-word with Dorothy?" Max asked referring to the answer Duo gave him "Well you see, he wasn't able to get any guy so he got a girl that looked like one." Duo answered making Zechs chuckle. "Well boys your rooms are ready. Would you like to see them?" Relena offered. Tyson jumped up and ran beside Relena "YEAH!" he said punching the air excietedly. Ray got up and tugged Kai's arm softly. "Okay! I'm getting up. Calm down." The Blade Shark said as he got up and wrapped an arm around Ray's thin waist. Max and Kenny followed as Relena showed them out.

"Well Tyson you will share a room with Max and Kenny. It's less like a room but more of a suite. The room is separated in to smaller rooms." The princess told the boys as she opened a door. The door was crafted to look very Asian, carved in it were a turtle, mermaid and dragon. "Whoa! That is so cool!" Max exclaimed as entered. The room had three smaller doors inside all labeled with their names. Ray smiled "I hope that you guys enjoy your time here." He told them. "Why cant Ray stay with us?" Tyson complained. "I like it when he stays with us!" Max nodded. "Ray is always fun to have around." He added. Kenny bowed his head in disappointment. "Hey! You guys are acting like you'll never see me!" Ray said as he hugged his friends. "I'll be here. When you want me, call me. Besides someone has to stay with Kai!" told his friends in an effort to assured them that they'll see him. Tyson nodded, Max gave him a thumbs up and Kenny gave Ray one last hug. "Well you guys settle in while I show these two to their room." Relena waved Kai and Ray along.

"Here! This is your room!" the blonde girl told them as she opened another door. This one had a tiger and phoenix carved in it. "Umm… thanks Relena." Ray thanked her for her time. "No problem. I hope you like it. You're a very nice boy, Ray." She said. "If you would like anything or need help Zechs room is next door." She told them before leaving. "So which one is yours?" Ray asked. Kai raised an eyebrow at him "The one that says my name." He said plainly. "Oh! Right!" the White Tiger blushed in embarrassment. "You know the more you hangout with those joker babies the more you become like them. Don't worry I still love you." The Blade Shark teased his love making Ray lower his head in shame. "I'm sorry Kai. I'll try never to do it again." He apologized. Kai smiled as walked over to Ray and kissed him softly on the nose. "Don't be sorry." He assured as he picked Ray up. "You should pick me up every now and then cat-boy!" he teased as Ray dug his face in to the fabric of his shirt. Kai opened the door to Ray's room. It had a beautiful design. A large canopy bed was draped with dark red velvet cloth and tied with gold rope. The room had a light glow and large windows. It looked like something from a medieval timeline or palace. Kai stared for a while. "Ray it's beautiful." He told his love. Ray lifted his face and looked the sight left him in shock. "It's so nice." He commented as Kai let him down on the bed. "Let's go see the other one." The White Tiger suggested as he jumped off the bed and headed out the door, Kai not far behind.

The other room was not all that different, only that drapes to the canopy were dark blue instead of red. Ray sighed and picked Kai up and cradled his love in his arms. The Blade Shark laughed as he felt his feet leave the floor a rare site for Kai to do indeed. Ray dropped him on the bed. "You told me to carry you sometimes so I did!" he told the blue haired boy who just stared. "You're cute. You're very cute." Kai comment made Ray blush. "Yeah you too." He replied receiving a warm hug from Kai. Ray gratefully returned the hug. Kai took the opportunity and lowered Ray's collar a bit and started to kiss his neck. Ray's soft creamy flesh turned pink after each kiss. The White Tiger was scared but didn't make an effort to stop Kai he knew deep inside this is what he wanted too. "If I'm hurting or scaring you in anyway I'll stop." The Blade Shark told his love. Ray looked at him with his beautiful hazel eyes and moved on top of Kai. "I'll take that as don't stop!" Kai chuckled. The cat eyed boy smirked "Sure." He said before he laid a passionate kiss on Kai's lips. His tongue licked Kai's asking entrance who granted it, opening his mouth to let Ray in. Kai slowly started to undo the buttons Ray's shirt to reveal more soft creamy flesh. "I'm gonna have fun getting to know inside and out." Kai murmured to Ray his lips brushing against his lovers. "Yeah. I can't wait."…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Zechs you're a pain to take, literally! You're huge and I took you. I must be purty strong!" Duo said from his place in his lovers arms. "Maxwell, it's not like you're smaller down there." The lightning count pointed to Duo's cock. "Shut up! I like it!" Zechs grinned "So do I…" he told Duo in a deep and sexy voice. Duo giggled as he got ready to take the lightning count again…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray whimpered as he came and as Kai came inside of him. The young White Tiger collapsed on the bed Kai on top of him. He whimpered like a puppy and began to cry. Kai looked at him in concern "Ray did I hurt you?" the Blade Shark asked as he lifted Ray's chin with his fingers. The sweet cat-eyed boy stared at his love before shaking his head. "No you didn't hurt me." He lied. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Kai yelled making Ray wince in fear. Kai noticed and started stroking Ray's face lovingly in an effort to clam him. "Tell me it's not like I'm going to kill you." The Blade Shark joked. Ray looked at his love with tearful eyes "Why? Did we have to do that? Was that all you wanted from me?" he asked. Kai stared in shock "NO!" he answered tears filling his red-brown eyes. The young blader moved to one side of the bed he sat hugging his knees obviously hurt. Ray crawled up to him wiped the tears off Kai's soft cheeks. "I'm sorry. I was scared that's all. I love you so don't cry please." Ray said as he wrapped his arms around Kai. "It's okay Ray. I love you too and don't want you to be unsure 'bout anything, k?" the blade shark stoked Rays face. "Wanna sleep?" Ray asked sleepily. Kai chuckled "Whatever you want" the he answered opening his arms welcoming Ray. Ray leaned his head on Kai's chest and fell asleep. "I'll never make you cry." Kai said before he pulled the covers over him and his lover. 

I CANT WRITE GOOD LEMONS! I'M SORRY I WAS GONNA PUT LEMON, BUT I JUST CANT WRITE THEM! ;_; I'M SO SORRY! I LIKE THEM SOMETIMES BUT I CAN'T WRITE 'EM! I'll try again one day! ^^

C&C? Comments? Feed back needed. * Points to e-mail link * You know you wanna…


	4. BABIES!

~*~ Fun, Games and Giant Robots ~*~

By: Glass Fyre

Hey ppl this is quite an odd chapter. However wut is done is done. The plot completely screws up and the story becomes even more original. 

This chappie is for: Mirakai no tenshi neko-jin (thanx for being my first reviewer I love u *hugs*), Ikary for being honest about the lemon thing *hugs* . And Maxine pleazzzzzzzzzz stop hacking into my acount and reviewing my stories…

Anywho I do not I erpeat DO NOT own beyblade. My sister however owns a beyblade but no we don't own beyblade. Thank you. *bows*

* * *

The door to the bathroom the noise Ray puking filled the room "This is the third time today! Are you sure nothings wrong?" his Kai asked his lover. "I don't know, Duo's been going through it too. Heero's gonna tell us our blood test results today." Ray said he came out of the bathroom. There was a knock on the door. "Hey! You guys I've got your test results!" Heero's voice called. "C'mon. It's probably nothing." Ray assured as he opened the door. Heero stood there with a paper in his hand. "What is it?" Ray asked as Kai held his hands. "You're umm… how do I say this? You're pregnant." Heero told them. "Uh huh! Right, pregnant very funny." Ray laughed. "I'm serious. In this dimension there was an invention made that gave men the chance to have children. It was put in boys when they were kids, Quatre saw that you didn't have it so he put it in your bodies." Heero explained. Kai and Ray stared in shock. "P-pregnant? I'm gonna have a kid?" Ray asked. Kai held on to his love in an effort to keep him from falling, it wasn't a waste because the White Tiger soon fainted. "So I'm gonna be a dad?" Kai asked as he looked at Ray _I'm gonna be the dad of the perfect child, with the perfect partner _he thought to himself. "Duo and Zechs are in the same situation." Heero broke Kai's thoughts making the boy haired boy jolt. "Which ones gonna have the baby?" he asked Heero. "Duo is the one who will carry the child." The Perfect Solder answered in his usual monotone. "I'm going to leave you and Ray alone, he has a ultrasound in three hours go to the medical room." He said before turning and leaving the room. 

Tyson stared at his cereal, stirring it out of boredom. Max poked him in n the cheek "Tyson what's up? You look bored." The small blonde asked his best friend. Tyson looked at the boy who was like a brother to him "I'm worried 'bout Ray you know the way he's been hurling every minute. "He's gonna have a kid." A familiar American voice told them. "And so am I." Duo walked in to the room looking weak. "Duo! You're pregnant! So what Relena told us this morning was true?" Tyson asked as he ran to help his friend. The violet eyed boy nodded. "And so is Ray." Max pulled out a chair and Tyson helped Duo sit down. "Who are the dads?" Max asked as he sat down on the chair beside Duo's. "Zechs is the father of my kid and Kai is the father of Ray's." Duo answered. "WHAT! YOU MEAN RAY SLEPT WITH KAI!" Tyson exclaimed eyes wide. "I thought you were gonna be the first out of the lot of us to lose your virginity, being the flirt and all." Max admitted giggling. Duo giggled but was cut short by a knock on the door. 

Kai and Ray stood there. "RAY! I would tackle you and hug you real tight but I'm scared I might kill your kid." Tyson greeted. Max got out of chair and ran to Ray. He bent down and pressed his ear to the White Tiger's stomach. "It won't move for a couple of months Max." Ray told him. Max got up wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and looked at him for a moment before Ray wrapped his arms around Max's neck as well. They were nose to nose and staring at each other stupidly. "Ray." Max started. "Max" Ray followed. "Ray" "Max" "Ray" "Max" "TYSON!" Relena squealed. "You know I'm getting bored of her." Tyson whispered to Duo who snickered. "Oh Ray. Oh Duo. Congratulations!" the princess squealed some more. "I'm going to be an aunt!" Ray let go of Max and smiled at Relena. "Thanks Relena. And congratulations on becoming an aunt." He told her humbly. Relena walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Good luck!" she said tears coming to her eyes. "I'm so proud! You'll make a great mom!" she told him. "Thanks! I'm sure when you have kids you will too." He smiled and pulled away from the hug. "Kai will you stay and raise the kid with Ray?" Tyson asked from his seat. Kai gave him a glare and looked at Ray who smiled at him "Yeah, I'm gonna raise the baby with Ray." He answered. "Do you love 'em?" Max asked moving to sit beside Tyson. Kai smiled "Yes I do." he said arms crossed, leaning on the door. Tyson and Max stared like they had just seen the abominable snowman. "Awww!" Relena grabbed Kai's cheeks and pinched them hard before letting go. Kai winced in pain and touched his cheek. Ray walked over to his lover and stroked the blue marks on Kai's face "She killed your face." He teased. Relena was examining Duo "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "I'm fine, I'm a Gundam pilot I can handle these things." He assured. "Uh huh. Of coarse you can sweetheart." Zechs said as he entered the room. Kai eyed him and managed a smile; he was in the exact same situation as he was so they might as well get along. Zechs smiled back and walked over to his lover and gave him a hug. "I can't believe that we used to be enemies trying to kill each other." Duo told Zechs who nodded. Ray smiled "Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along, Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone. The past is nothing but a dark mist of that time." He said leaning on the wall patting his stomach, the stomach that held his child. Tyson smiled "That's Ray for you always too wise for his own good." The blue haired boy told the rest of the group. Kai bent his head down "I like that about Ray. He's not an idiot unlike someone I know." He said as he eyed Tyson who stuck his tongue out at him. Lady Une then entered the room. "Good morning everyone. Mothers included." She joked. Ray smiled at her. "Well you look like you're excited about having a child." She smiled back at Ray. "Yeah. I really hope that everything turns out." He humbly told her. "DUO YOU'RE HAVING ZECHS CHILD!" Noin screamed as she entered the room. She quickly pulled off her glove to smack Duo with it. The young boy ran and hid behind Tyson and Max. Zechs grabbed the glove from Noin and slapped her with it. "Noin you should know better then to slap a pregnant person. He is having a child, that's all he should have to worry about." He told her as he gave the glove back. Everybody in the room snickered except Kai and Zechs at Noin. She turned on her heal and left. Lady Une cracked she laughed, later to be followed by Duo, Tyson and Max. "You slapped her!" Tyson howled between chuckles. Zechs raised his head proudly and motioned for Duo to get up. "We have to go for your ultrasound. So move it Maxwell." He said as he exited the room. "Coming!" Duo called before giving a hug to Ray and leaving. "Well I should leave now too. Got luck Ray, Kai." Lady Une said as she exited the room. "I have an ultrasound in two and a half hours." Ray sat down and leaned his head on Max's shoulder. "Ray it'll be okay. We'll be there all the way dude. Besides me and Tyson have nothing to do today so we'll go with you, right Ty-man?" the blonde offered. "YEAH! ALL THE WAY DUDE!" Tyson screamed as he hugged Ray from behind. "Thanks guys. I owe you a lot you know? And when me and Kai have this kid we'll make you guys the god parents." He told them. "Don't forget me and Dizzy" a sleepy voice called. "Yeah you too Kenny." Ray added. Kai looked at the happy bunch and frowned. "Ray I didn't agree to this." He stated. Ray smiled at his lover "Awww! C'mon Kai! They'll do a great job! Please?" he pleaded and gave Kai the best puppy-dog eyes he could. "Fine. But if they screw anything up they wont be the god parents anymore." The Blade Shark told his lover. Kenny walked over to Ray and hugged him "Can I help name the kid?" the young beyblade engineer asked hopefully. "Sure we need all the help we can get trying to pick names." The White Tiger answered as he returned the hug. "How can you stand those idiots?" Kai asked his lover. Ray turned to look at Kai. "Umm… I dunno. They're my friends and the best ever! Right kid in my tummy?" he joked as Kenny put his ear on Ray's stomach to see if the baby would move. "Don't bring our kid in to this-" Kai was cut of by Kenny "I have the name!" he announced excitedly as he jumped up and down. "If it's a girl her name will be Kay! It's a mix of Kai and Ray! [1] And if it's a boy I umm... don't know yet." Ray giggled "Do you like it Kai? I do!" he asked the father of his child. The Blade Shark glared at Kenny and the rest of the Blade Breakers his eyes softened when he looked at Ray. "You're the one who's closest to the kid so you can pick." He said smiling at the White Tiger lovingly. Ray smiled back and patted Kenny on the head as a gesture of thanks. "Kai stop flirting with Ray! Gosh. We all know he's too good for you!" Tyson told Kai. "I know he is, I guess I was lucky." The Blade Shark admitted. Kenny, Max and Tyson stared in shock for a while "Whoa…" Max grabbed Rays arm for support. "You tamed him Ray!" he yelped. Ray smiled "nah… he did that himself. I think he just wants to be a good dad to the kid that's all." He told the other boys. Kai got up took one last glance at Ray and then left the room. "He's worried about you Ray. He won't stop checking on you." Max said as he brushed his hair with his fingers. Ray nodded "He's worried about me and the baby. He looks heartless but he isn't, I think I know that best being the only one he ever opens up to." Ray told them in a serious but calm tone. "Oh Ray! You're the kinda person that can keep a secret that's why I think Kai trusts you the way he does. We trust you as much as him." The Max said as he softly patted Ray's tummy. Tyson giggled and tapped his belly too for the fun of it. "Hey mommy!" he teased Ray who raised an eyebrow before smacking him on the back of the head. "So what? I like being mommy. Got a problem with it kid?" Ray asked in his tough guy voice. "No Ray." Tyson squeaked grabbing his head. Max giggled and hugged Ray again. "Hey! Ray we moved up your ultrasound. So move it woman!" Wufei called from the door. "Oh shut up freak! Ray's not a woman, you look like one not him bastard!" Max defended his friend. "Oh shut up blonde! Move! The woman's boyfriend is already there." The Chinese Gundam pilot snapped as he turned his back and headed out the door Ray not far behind.

"We're here kid." Wufei announced harshly. Ray forced a smile and entered the room he was happy to see Kai was there waiting for him. "Ray! You okay?" the concerned Blade Shark asked his pregnant lover. "Yeah I'm fine. Max. Tyson and Kenny took care of me. They'll make the best god parents!" the White Tiger giggled as he hugged Kai. "HEY! Other mommy gonna be!" Duo greeted loudly from Zechs arms. "Duo! Wow we're gonna have babies!" Ray exclaimed as he hugged Kai again. "YEAH! WE ROCK!" the braided baka yelled as he raised his arms in the air. "Oh SHUT UP! MAXWELL AND THE OTHER WOMAN!" Wufei snapped his arms crossed and his eyes cold. Kai and Zechs got into protective mode and glared at Wufei angrily. "Oh look. Oh my! The women have to depend on their boyfriends to stand up for them! Yeah right I'm scared. Look I'm shaking in my boots." The ex-scholar cocked at the couples. Zechs put Duo down on a couch while Kai left Ray's side. "You wanna back that up? Blade me!" Kai challenged. Ray giggled "He dunno how!" he told Kai who sighed and punched Wufei in the stomach instead. The Chinese boy flew back and hit the wall with a bang then slowly slide down and moaned in pain. "WOW! You're strong!" Tyson said as he and his friends stared for the door. "Guys! Guess what? I'm having a boy!" Duo announced to the whole room. Ray smiled "Will they tell me if I'm having a girl or a boy and stuff?" Ray asked Duo who nodded. "Yeah! And they tell you things like hair color and features and stuff! My son's gonna have blonde hair and violet-blue eyes!" Duo stated proudly getting warm smiles for every body in the room except for Wufei who was still moaning in pain. "Mr. Uh…Ray? We'll see you for your ultrasound now." A woman with pigtails wearing a military uniform told the White Tiger. "Oh! Okay well c'mon Kai! Wish us luck guys!" Ray waved to everyone as Kai took one of his hands.

In the ultrasound room…

"Okay, your gonna have two girls, one will have pink hair and hazel eyes the other blue and black hair and red-brown cat eyes." Doctor Sally Po told the boys. Ray and Kai stared in shock. "T-twins" Kai stuttered eyes wide. "Yup! You certainly did him good." The doctor and long time friend of the Gundam pilots joked. Ray finally getting control over him self opened his mouth to ask a question "You said that one of the girls would have pink hair. How is that possible?" Kai looked at his lover and smiled "My mom had pink hair. She was a great woman but for all I know she could have been just like my grandfather." The blue haired beyblader answered. Ray smiled "Well we won't let what happened in our childhood happen to them." Ray assured hugging Kai warmly. Sally sighed in awe _they're so sweet. They are so in love…_the brown haired doctor thought to her self. "Okay. We had the chief make a list of questions that you would ask so here goes… You will have to breast feed but you will not grow a large chest, the milk will not swell your chest, you will has the babies out of your cute lil bum there and you will have healthy kids. Well Kai you have to keep an eye on Ray and make sure he doesn't fall or anything like that. You will get morning sickness for a couple of weeks and then you'll stop. You might faint too so be careful." The rebel instructed to the two young boys. Ray smiled and nodded before jumping off the bed and out the door dragging Kai along. 

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE TWIN CHICS!" Ray announced as he raised his arms I the air. "YEAH! CHICS! CAN I HAVE ONE?" Tyson asked stupidly. "No…my babies. Mine, buzz off Tyson. You are not aloud to rape my kids." Ray joked as he clutched his stomach protectively. Kai glared at Tyson angrily "You little bitch fuck off. Ray is mine and the kids are mine if you want go fuck Max and have kids with him." Kai cocked at his teammate getting giggles from Duo, Kenny, Zechs and Ray. "I don't like Tyson though." Max told the group completely lost in the conversation. Every body burst out laughing except Ray who smiled and hugged his friend. "Okay shut up!" Ray shouted. "Or you will?" Tyson challenged. Ray smiled mischievously "Or I'll puke on you and take away your godparent privileges." Tyson and Kenny stopped while Kai and Zechs continued. Duo clutched his tummy it hurt to laugh too hard, having babies was tough. "And you, Kai, I will never talk to you again." Ray threatened calmly. Kai got up and stared wide eyed at his lover and best friend. "Ray?" he asked. "I'm just joking! Calm yourself! Kai? You with me? Yo!" Ray assured hugging Kai tightly. "Promise?" the blue haired shark, asked jokingly. "Fine if I have to, gosh don't you trust me?" Ray said playfully before letting go and sitting down. He clutched his tummy and laughed "I'M HAVING TWO GIRLS!" he exclaimed loudly getting hugs from all his friends, old and new. "DUO! CONGRATS! AND YOU TOO RAY!" a very hyper Hilde screamed as she entered the room. "I'M HAVING TWINS!" the White Tiger told the blue haired girl. "What? Alright! Go Ray!" Hilde exclaimed as she did a happy little dance. "Now we have to have a triple baby shower! One for Duo's baby and two for yours! How fun!" the ex-OZ solder squealed. Ray and Duo smiled while Tyson and Max stared stupidly. "Why don't I get a baby shower?" Tyson asked as he scratched his head looking as confused as a monkey's uncle. "Because you're not having a baby!" Hilde scolded. "Unless you wanna get me pregnant…" she purred as every other person except Tyson stared in disgust. "You do know that he's WAY younger than you?" Ray asked as if he thought Hilde was stupid. "Sure but age doesn't matter no does it?" she cocked back to Ray who raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Guess she's not too bright?" Ray said as he shook his head. His fellow teammates nodded. "Hey! Peeps we're go'n back to earth because we don't want Ray's kids to get sick. So when we get there can we watch the sunset?" Duo asked from Zechs's arms. Ray looked up at his new found friends and smiled weakly. "Every single time I watch the sun go down I have this feeling that the light and sun betrayed me. As turquoise the seas are they at day they turn black and the sky turns into the shadowy night." He told them. Kai looked at him and smiled "Your thinking all deep again Ray." He said nudging his love slightly on the arm. "Wow you're wise dude. Sorta like Trieze OH MY GOD! Lady Une would fall for you like know that?" Duo blurted. "Yes I would. If he were even close to my age which he is not. Kai you're a very lucky boy, don't let him go." She advised the Blade Shark. Ray blushed "Umm thanks. It's just the way I think that's all. Nothing I'm proud of." He told the group. Kai looked at him "Well the team is proud of the way you think. And if they're not I am." The Blade Shark told his White Tiger love. "He's flirting with Ray again…" Tyson whispered as he nudged Max. "I heard that. Ass…" Kai cocked. Ray arched an eyebrow before laughing for a minute then he frowned giving a serious look to Kai. "You better not use that language in front of the kids until they turn…until they learn it from school or something." Ray paused for a second and before thinking; "I suck at this mother thing" he pouted. 

To be continued…

Ray: ^ ^ I'm a mommy!!!!!

Kai: -_-' I'm a daddy…

Tyson: I'm hungry!!! . I want FOOD!

Max: I'm happy! ^__________^

Kenny: I'm a nerd. '-_-;;

Nyx: I'm a demon goddess and the Greek personification of night, darkness and all that other cool stuff and do you see me bragging? No? I thought so!

Everyone except Nyx: Yea…Right…whatever…

Nyx: Anywho R+R and C&C or suggestions? Go on make my day that much brighter. Je ne! ^_~\\// 


	5. More beyblade people! U

Fun, Games and Giant Robots

By: Nyx

Disclaimer: Once upon a time in a pretty place in Japan someone rich anime artist owned beyblade and he became even richer. The end. *bows*

Duo passed Ray another shirt. "You need bigger clothes because well your tummy is getting bigger. So here's a few shirts." He told the Chinese boy who smiled gratefully. "Thanks a lot Duo. But what about you what are you gonna wear?" he asked as he started to fold the cloths and stack them in a neat pile. "Well Zechs is much bigger than me so he said I could borrow some of his clothes!" Duo answered happily as he picked out a few more clothes for his neko-jin friend. "Well that should do it for now until we leave for earth tomorrow. I hope your ready Ray." The raven haired boy looked up and smiled warmly "I really am Duo!" Just then an alarm went off. "WTF!?!?!?" Duo yelled. "Helen what's going on?" he asked urgently. "Master Duo it seems that Quatre has used his teleporter again!" a robotic voice answered. "WHAT!!!" Duo screamed before he grabbed Ray's arm and ran out the door the neko-jin not behind. 

When Duo enter the room where the teleporter was locked in he saw what he feared Quatre and a boy. Laying on the floor was a handsome, young and healthy red haired boy. "M-Michael…" Ray stuttered before running up to him and examining him. "Mike c'mon talk to me please." The boy who Ray was talking to was wearing a baseball uniform and glove. The boy eyes fluttered open to reveal two ice blue orbs that stared at Ray. "R-Ray where am I?" he questioned. Ray looked around and saw Duo calling the other pilots and yelling at Quatre at the same time and then turned back to Michael. "Your in a different dimension, Mike but don't be scared, k I'm here and so are the other Blade Breakers." The red head nodded. 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

"What!" Wufei exclaimed loudly. "Again!!!" Kai frowned "And Ray is there?" he asked calmly. "Yea with Duo and Quatre." Trowa answered "Then we're going, coming Zechs?" Kai asked the blonde. "Definitely, Quatre has really done it this time." The lightning count replied as he got up and left the room followed by Kai. 

When they got there Ray was yelling at Quatre who was trying ignoring him completely. "How could you do it again? I thought you had more sense!" the neko-jin screamed angrily fist tight and fangs showing. "This is Michael here! My friend! What if he got hurt? Do you not think!?" Quatre looked down in shame "I'm sorry Ray but I needed to know what I had the power to do." Ray sighed and knelt down Michael with Duo who was checking him over for major injury. Kai and Zechs then decided to make their presence noticed. "Ahem. Duo? Ray?" Zechs asked getting the attention of both boys. "Kai! Ray exclaimed "Look Kai it's Michael he brought Michael here!" he told his love as he ran up to him hugged the blue haired boy tightly. Kai tried to comfort Ray by rubbing his hands up and down his back this seemed to work and the neko-jin calmed down. 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

In the medical room Ray sat with Kai and explained everything to Michael who stared in awe and nearly fainted when he found out that Ray was pregnant. "Whoa… umm… is Max here?" the All Star asked shyly. Ray nodded and gave a slight nudge to Michael. "Max huh? Ya wanna tell me some thing Mike?" Ray asked suspiciously yet still jokingly. "Umm… not yet Ray." The All Star answered. Ray raised an eyebrow and smirked before he ruffled Michael's hair. "I'll get Max for you then." 

Max, Tyson and Kenny were just told about the 'incident' and were on the run. Max was the first to enter the med. room. He ran up to the bed to make sure about what he heard was true. "Oh…Michael…" he whispered not knowing that the other boy was awake. "What about me?" the boy on the bed asked startling Max and making the blonde fall over. Michael, Tyson and Kenny laughed for a bit as Max got up. The blue eyed boy got up and rubbed his behind which was in pain. "Aww… did little Maxi get a booboo? Want Michael to kiss it better?" Wufei asked sarcastically from the door. Behind the Chinese boy stood Hilde who thwacked Wufei. "Aww… another mini hunk! Your sooooo hot just like Rei and Kai! Max I would love him to kiss me better…" she squealed. The boys stared wide eyed for a good five minutes. Until Tyson broke the silence "Aren't I cute?" he asked. The blue haired girl looked at him yea sorta but you're not as cute as Max, Michael, Rei and Kai. They're HOT!" she answered. "We're hot?" Re's voice was heard as he and Kai stood in the door. Kai's arm was wrapped around Rei's waist and his hand rested on the other boy's now large stomach. "Heh heh… yea you are!" Hilde told the two lovers. Kai snorted and ignored the hyper girl; Rei just smiled sweetly. Tyson pouted how come all his other friends were gorgeous and he wasn't? Rei noticed and reassured Tyson by patting him on the back. "There, there Ty it's okay… you look fine your gonna get taller and then you'll get even handsomer than us." The raven haired boy assured. 

TBC…….. 

Sorry for the short chappie! I have a lot on my mind you see with school and stuff. But no worries! The Christmas break is coming up so I'll have lots of time to write! So until next time…Ja!


End file.
